


Feathered Infatuation

by Toxica_Nightmare



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxica_Nightmare/pseuds/Toxica_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries but here goes nothing. Basically it's about a girl (own character), Zoro, Sanji and the rest of the crew. After saving her they help her gain control over herself while Zoro and Sanji get lost in feelings and emotions.</p><p>I really suck at summaries -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers and Marines

**Author's Note:**

> This is written after water Seven, so after Franky joined with Thousand Sunny, never really got past that point. I know there'll be comments like "that's not possible" and "according to..." yadda yadda yadda I don't need to hear all that. Isn't that the beauty of imagination and fanfiction? To change the storyline to our heart's content? This is rated E for future chapters, the first few will not be explicit. Also there'll be some out of characterness. So... Hope you enjoy, leave your comments but please no flaming, cause those'll just be laughed at ^-^ Thanks for reading.
> 
> By the way, there'll be some mistakes towards spelling and grammar and stuff like that, I'm Belgian so English isn't my mother tongue ^-^

"Stop that girl!" an unknown voice shouted out across the street. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Robin looked back to where the voice came from. All they saw were people passing by, seemingly oblivious to the scream. luffy stretched his neck to look over the heads of the passing people, and had to look twice before he saw what was going on. Five marines struggling between and pushing townfolks aside to get through, in pursue of what seemed a girl with a feathered, odd-looking backpack.

  
"What do you see?" the low voice of his first mate. Luffy snapped his head back with a kind of worried look on his face. "Some marines chasing some girl" At this, Robin noticed the slight worried look. "Want to go check it out senchou?" She asked. Luffy seemed to think about this question until someone bumped into Zoro, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Watch it" He grumbled until he heard a startled soft response. "I'm sorry"

  
It was the fleeing girl, looking back over her shoulder at the four nakama staring at her in surprise. Shocked, Sanji tapped Luffy on his shoulder. "Please tell me you saw that too." Luffy blinked, shook his head in confusion and stretched his head again so he could take another look at the girls back. With a wide grin he snapped his head back, exited about what he saw.

But before he could say anything, all four of them got shoved aside by the five marines in pursue. This was the last push for zoro. He drew his swords and attacked three of the five marines. The two marines in the front didn't even notice as they were fixed on getting the girl. "After her?" Robin asked while Sanji hit the marimo on the head for attacking without warning. Luffy's grin broadened. "Yeah, she looks like she could use some help and she's got something really cool."

  
They ran off after the remaining pursuing marines, which was complicated due to the huge mass of townfolk roaming the street. As they struggled to get through, Robin caught something in the corner of her eye. It were the two marines who caught up to the girl and dragged her off to a narrow alley.

  
"There." She pointed "They pulled her into that alley." Pushing more people put of their way they reached the dark, narrow alley. There they got a sight that sent Sanji into a fit of rage. What they firstly mistook for a feathered backpack, turned out to be exactly what Luffy and the blond cook had thought they'd seen. The girl realy had a set of large, black and red wings. But what really ticked him off was the state she was in.

  
The pursuers had forced her to the ground where one of them hold her legs while the other had taken a hold of the wings. A loud snapping was heared as one of the wings got dislocated, or so they thought. The girl winced and whimpered as she felt it snap. At this sound Sanji's rage took over as he kicked the first off off the girl. Luffy took this opportunity to punch the second, sending him flying through the wall. The first one followed shortly after, leaving them in a pathetic pile on the ground. A deep scowl visible on the cook's face as he spoke. "Never, ever hurt a lady in front of me."

  
Meanwhile Zoro crouched down beside the girl. "She needs a doctor." He spoke whilst looking at the wing, gently touching a crooked feather. He looked up a Luffy "Wanna take her to Chopper?" Luffy walked over to his first mate, a rather grumpy Sanji following. A little worried he, too, crouched down and took a look at the feathered girls face.

  
It had a small cut on her cheek and her lip was bust. He also noticed she had fainted. "We'll take her with us but she'll have to be carried, she's out cold" Sanji swooped down to pick her up but got cut off by Zoro, who pushed him aside rather harshly, resulting in a cook on the ground. He glared at the swordsman as he carefully turned her on her side and picked her up. "What do you think you're doing idiotic marimo." He practically growled.

  
Zoro ignored the blonde completely. "If you dare drop her, you're dead meat." This warning fell on deaf ears again as zoro asked Robin to place the girl's wings over his arm. She carefully pulled the wings from between the girls back and Zoro's arm and placed them in a more natural position, although the seemingly dislocated one drooped pityingly, Then she rested the girls head comfortably against his shoulder. "All set" she said with a small smile. "If we hurry, we could be back on the ship before more marines come looking for their compagnions."


	2. waking for treatment

A little later, on board of the Thousand Sunny,

“Can someone please explain again what happened and where you found her?” Usopp whispered to his crewmates.

All of them stood around the bed that was placed against the wall of the room. Luffy sat on the bed, next to the unconscious, winged girl, picking one of the wings up and dropping it again, waiting for any response from her. Zoro sat on a chair beside the door, Sanji on the other side of the room against the wall, keeping a close eye on Luffy. Robin, Nami, Usopp and Franky stood in a small group where Robin explained the whole history of the girl and the marines again. Chopper stood next to the bed with his medical kit at the ready.

“I think she's coming round.” Luffy exclaimed suddenly, gaininig everyone's attention. A slight twitch of the crumpled wing and a soft, slightly moany sigh came from the girl. Luffy hoovered over her just as she opened her eyes. She didn't notice this as she was laying on her side. Zoro had placed her on the bed like that to prevent any further damage to her already messed up wing.

A sudden shift on the bed startled her, making her realize she wasn't alone. She sat up quickly, bumping heads with the still-hoovering-above-her Luffy, knocking him off the bed. She rubbed her forehead, realizing all of them were now looking at her. Still startled, she slid closer to the wall, her wings puffed up like an owl in distress.

This was the first time they saw she had mismatched eyes, one azure and one pale purple, under long dark cherry red hair. The cut on her cheek and bust lip were accompanied by bruises on either side of her throat, looking like fingermarks. She looked around the room. “Where am I? Who are you?” She spoke.

Her voice was soft, the hint of fear and panic clearly audible. “Well you are on board of the Thousand Sunny.” Robin spoke in her always gentle tone. “My name is Robin, these are Nami, Usopp, Franky.” She pointed at the person corresponding to the names. “The one at the door is Zoro, the blonde one on the other side is Sanji. The little one with the antlers is Chopper, our doctor and the one you bumped heads with is our captain, Luffy.”The girl blinked in confusion. “Luffy as in Monkey D Luffy?” She asked “You're pirates?” Luffy grinned broadly at her. “Yep that's right, we're pirates.”

She looked down at Chopper. “And this reindeer is a doctor?” A faint tinge of disbelieve in her soft voice, which was, Zoro noticed a tad bit surprised, ever so slightly sultry by nature now the fear and panic had subdued. “Yep I'm the doctor, Tony Tony Chopper.” the little reindeer smiled widely at her, while she stared at him in shock. “Wait, you talk?” Clear shock. Chopper looked a bit confused and then realized what was going on. “Yeah I'm a talking reindeer, I ate a devil fruit that made me human, kind of.” Chopper sulked a moment after saying this, then regained him composure. “Shall I fix you up first? Your wing is either dislocated or broken or both and I'll tend your wounds.”

He grabbed his bag and shooed everyone out of the room except for Zoro. “I could use your strength if the bone should need to be put back into place.” Zoro glanced darkly at the girl, then at Chopper. “Sure, whatever you say doc.”

Chopper crawled on top of the bed and ushered the girl on her knees, with her back toward him. A few slight touches were all he needed. “The wing is both broken and dislocated, I'll have to put it back in place. Luckily it feels like a clean fracture so a splint, bandages and rest should cover that. It'll be easier if you'd take off your shirt”

This news made the redhead feel slightly nervous. “This is gonna hurt like hell, doesn't it?” The hint of panic back in her voice as she took of her torn shirt. Chopper didn't answer her question. He gestured Zoro to sit on his knees in front of the girl, so he did. As he placed himself in front of the girl, he saw she became quite intimidated by him. He grinned and softly spoke in his deep voice “Don't worry, I won't bite.”

Meanwhile Chopper had taken on his human form and carefully took hold of the dislocated wing, one had just beneath the joint, his other on her shoulder. “Zoro, I need you to grab hold of her and keep her as steady as possible.”

A very faint shade of pink colored his cheeks, barely visible. He crawled closer to her, placing his knees on either side of hers, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other round her chest, underneath the wings. Blushing, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles tense and relax.

Over her shoulder Zoro had a clear view of what Chopper was about to do. “Should you feel the need, feel free to bite or scratch or whatever it is you do when it hurts.” He said quietly. The red-haired girl softly chuckled. “Then I'm sorry in advance for going to hurt you.”

Chopper didn't notice any of this as he was trying to position his hands in the right way. “Okay, here we go, ready?” he said. Not waiting for the answer he pulled hard on the joint and snapped it back in place. Zoro held her in place to the best of his abilities when she cried out and bit his shoulder hard. He felt her teeth sink into his flesh, right through his shirt. “That's gonna bleed.” he thought while clenching his teeth.

“That's that” came the reindeer's voice.

The girl released her toothy grip on Zoro's shoulder and looked up at him, an apologetic look on her face.

Her eyes and teeth startled him a little as they had changed. Her mismatched azure and purple eyes had become blood red and her teeth pointy and sharp, his blood dripping from them. As he stared at her, her features changed back to normal. “I'm so sorry.” she whispered on the verge of tears, both from pain and guilt. “Never mind.” he sighed, letting her go as she pulled her arms back.

“All that's left is the splint on the fracture and the bandage and then I'll treat your wounds.” Chopper summed up. “After that you're good to go.” She nodded, acknowledging she heard him while Zoro crawled back and off off the bed.

He sat back on the chair by the door, waiting patiently until the little doctor was finished, thinking over what he saw.

There definitely was something strange about this girl, he just didn't know what. Why did her eyes change like that, and her teeth were certainly not normal. It definitely meant trouble. And what was up with those marines chasing her? Was that because of her wings? Or her changing eyes and teeth? He didn't know but pondering about it wouldn't solve any question now would it.

He watched as Chopper disinfected her lip and cut cheek, and checked her over for other injuries. He felt strange when he looked at her, something between a fuzzy, fluffy warmth, the same as when he held her, and an icy chilly coldness since he had let go of her. It confused him to no end, what annoyed him to no end at the same time. He put his hands behind his head in a relaxing way and decided on closing his eyes for a moment.

“What happened to your shoulder?”

His eyes snapped open to see the reindeer and the winged girl standing before him. She looked away rather embarrassed as she was holding her injured wing so it wouldn't drag on the ground. “It's nothing Chopper, just a little bite-mark.” He replied. Chopper jumped onto his lap and pulled his shirt aside, revealing the puncture wounds from the girl's pain-bite. He looked at Zoro suspiciously. “Are you sure about that? It doesn't look like a bite-mark, you do realize you're bleeding right?” The green-haired swordsman shrugged “Just treat it and leave it at that.”

Chopper did as he was told and didn't argue about it anymore. “There, now let's join the others, get some questions answered.”


	3. questions answered

The door to the galley opened as Chopper, Zoro and the winged girl walked in.The others were all seated around the table, enjoying the snacks Sanji had made with a cup of tea, coffee or hot coco.

“That seems like a perfect fit.” Robin smiled at the girl. She was wearing a halterneck top which she had grabbed as she left the treatment room. “You can keep that if you want, I don’t wear it that often.” She smiled back at Robin and shyly muttered her thanks

“What happened to you marimo?” chuckled the blonde cook. Zoro had discarded his shirt since it was bloodstained, entering the galley bear-chested, nothing more than the bandage around his shoulder. “None of your business stupid ero-cook.” He grumbled in response. Sanji's eye twitched at the insult but he didn't give in to his urge to kick the green-haired man through the wall of the room. Instead he tried to turn his attention towards the girl, only to get blocked of by an eager chopper dashing towards his seat for his share of snacks and Zoro, who led the girl to the table, offering her the seat next to him.

Nervously she sat down and watched the disorderly way of them consuming their snacks. Robin and Nami sat across from her, trying to ignore the boys. “Sanji! Seconds!” Luffy called out. She was stunned by the sheer amount of food he’d already had, but still he was asking for more. Zoro smirked at the stunned look on her face. “Better get used to this.” She looked at him, at a loss for words.

Sanji grabbed a stool and placed it at the head of the table, in between Robin and the girl, who were both sitting at the end of the table. “If you'd want anything to eat or drink, just ask me my lady.” He told the girl in a chivalrous manner. She nodded in acknowledgment, still rather nervous.

Once the racket had subdued and they were fed, they turned their attention to the girl, who at this point almost trembled from nervousness. Robin smiled warmly at her. “Now, tell us a little more about yourself.” The girl glanced around the table. “Ask me anything you want to know.” She told them. She honestly didn't know what to tell them. “Let's start with your name.” Sanji spoke gently.

She looked down rather embarrassed. “I... don't have a name, only a number.” Her answer startled the entire table. “Wait, what?” Nami said “What do you mean you don't have a name?” The girl looked up, taking a deep breath. “I only have a number, when anyone needed me they called me number 13.” The puzzled looks around the table told her neither of them understood what she was talking about. “All I know is that I've been with the marines for 20 years, since I was about 2 years old. The only name I know is the number they gave me, test subject number 13. I can’t remember anything from my time before that.”

Usopp's eyes grew wide “Test subject?” he asked “You mean they used you to experiment on?” The girl looked down again, sadness in her voice when she spoke again. “For years they experimented on me, tried to brainwash me. They wanted to use me in the battle against the pirates of this era as their secret weapon of destruction.” All of them looked in disbelieve at her as she continued her story. “There were about 25 of us so called experiments, they force-fed us devil's fruits. 5 of us died after their first fruit, no one knew why. Then they gave us a second fruit and all others died right after that. I was the last one alive but they couldn't keep me under their control. So I got marked as a failed experiment and was meant to be eliminated.”

Silent, Sanji stood up, plucked a cigarette out of his pocket and went outside. The shocked silence suddenly disrupted by crashing noises outside of the galley. “Seems like someone is letting off some steam.” Franky grumbled. This would mean more work for him if there was any damage done to the ship. At that point Sanji entered the galley again, his jacket on his arm and straightening his tie. He sat back on this stool while speaking. “So that would mean you've got 2 devil's fruit abilities?”

The girl nodded. “I ate an Angel Angel fruit and a Demon Demon fruit, the angel fruit was the first.” She looked around the table. “It's where I've got my wings from, the color is because of the other one.” She fell silent, pondering. “It's also the reason the marines couldn’t keep control. I’m... not in full control over the devil side yet, only to a certain degree.” a small embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

Luffy grinned broadly “We'll help you with that.” he said “But first, we should give you a name, a real name, everyone should have a name.” He hopped up and down on his chair in excitement.

“Wait a minute.” Interrupted Nami. “If the marines want you dead, then how did you escape.” The girl seemed to think about this question. “Just stupid luck I guess.” she answered “One of the marines dropped the key to my cage in front of me while bringing me water. Though I don't think he did that by accident.” still in thought she continued “I took the key, unlocked the cage and just started running. They realized I was gone soon enough and hunted me down into that alley. I think one of them had a shard of sea stone 'cause as soon as they grabbed me I felt all energy drain from my body. I lost consciousness when my wing snapped and woke up here.”

Nami didn't seem pleased by this explanation but didn't insist, feeling it would be futile. Luffy on the other hand started hopping up and down again on his spot. “Can we now think of a name for her?” he asked eagerly. Nami shrugged “Do whatever you want, I'll be outside enjoying the sun.” and she left the galley, a started, self-drawn map and pen picked up from the cabinet next to the door in her hands. “Any suggestions?” Sanji grinned “Let's all think off one and we'll let the lady pick the one she likes best.”

They all went silent as they cogitated possible names. Robin was the first to make a suggestion. “How about Tenshi?” She asked. Encouraged by the fact they wouldn't be the first one anymore, the others quickly gave their opinions. Chopper and Usopp reckoned Cherry would be nice, since they went with the color of her dark-cherry-red hair, earning a giggle from Robin and the girl, Sanji went for Scarlett and Franky thought Kazai would fit her. Luffy on the other hand, didn't have to think twice and suggested Meshi, which earned him a stomp on the head from Chopper, who sat next to him. They looked intensively at the girl while she thought it over, until the low rumble of Zoro's voice broke the pondering silence. “Lillith”

All looked at him rather surprised he had come up with something. “That sounds good.” she said smiling. “I'll go with Lillith.” While Sanji and Luffy pouted a little, they thought their options were better, she glanced at Zoro. He glanced back with a barely visible smile and a quick wink. Robin giggled softly, earning slightly shy grins from both of them. Luffy’s pout changed quickly into his well know broad smile. “Someone should show her around the ship.” He claimed.

This wiped the pout off Sanji’s face as he quickly stood up, hearts in his eyes, and held his arm out for Lillth to hold. “If you’d follow me, my lovely lady. I’ll give you my tour of love, only for you.” She looked at his wooing, speechless. Regaining his normal, indifferent composure, Zoro stood up, pulled her gently off her stool by her arm and walked right passed Sanji. “I’ll show her around, no need for your courting and swooning over her, stupid cook.” This rubbed the blonde the wrong way. His face seething with anger as he watched Zoro leave with Lillith in his wake.

He calculated his kick so he would hit the swordsman in the head without hurting the black-red winged angel, who was 6 inches smaller than both of them. But as soon as he lifted his foot for a full blown, calculated kick, she looked back and rather startled, she flexed her good wing, covering both herself and Zoro, blocking the kick. This made Zoro turn back round, just in time to hold her as she slightly lost her balance from the impact.

It only took one glare from the green haired man and a shaky apology from the cook for Chopper to come running at them. “Are you okay?” he asked her as he pulled her wing down to examine it. “Does it hurt anywhere?” A little taken aback from Sanji’s strength she looked at the little doctor, assuring him she was fine. Zoro let go of her and walked off to look around the ship, taking her by the arm again and nearly dragging her along. She glanced back one more time before she pulled the door shut to see Sanji get scolded by the little reindeer and Usopp while he looked at her with a sad, apologetic look on his face.

As soon as the door was shut, Zoro pulled Lillith towards him and spun her around, ignoring her squeak. Still holding her arm, he held her around her waist as he carefully took her uninjured wing and stretched it out. “What are you doing?” She asked, looking over her shoulder.

Before he could answer the door to the galley flew back open, revealing a red-faced blonde. Zoro looked up at the seething cook and in a split second released Lillith and pushed her behind him, blocking Sanji’s kick with his arms. He grabbed the blonde’s ankle, forcing him to balance on one leg. If looks could kill they’d both be dead. Zoro pushed him back and drew his swords, while Sanji positioned himself for another kick. Attacks went back and forth between them, while the others stood and watched, unsure about why they were fighting this time until…

“Enough!” A wall of feathers rose between them, still able to see each other but preventing further attacks. Zoro turned around and all of them looked at Lillith. She held her hand out, palm towards the ceiling. She turned her hand, palm down, and lowered it, the wall of feathers breaking down. “I… don’t like pointless fighting” she muttered, refusing to look at them. Robin smiled, walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders. “I’ll show you around, those boys’ll be cooled down by the time we’re finished.” She gained a smile from the smaller girl and they went on their way, leaving all boys behind, stunned.


	4. wanted

“And this is where we started, the galley.” Robin smiled warmly at Lillith while she opened the door to the galley.

  
Only Sanji and Zoro were still there, Sanji cleaning his counters, Zoro taking a nap. The blond looked up when the door opened and smiled widely at them. “Welcome back lovely ladies.” He walked over to them with two drinks. “Would you like a drink? Freshly squeezed tangerine and pomegranate juice.” They took the drinks from him. “Why thank you cook-san.” Robin spoke as they settled around the table again.

  
“Where are the others?” Lillith asked. Sanji sat down on the stool again, leaving his cleaning for what it was. “Well, Usopp is inventing weird stuff again, like usually and Chopper is helping him, Franky went to fix what I broke earlier and Luffy is trying to get access to the pantry again. Which reminds me, excuse me for a sec.”

  
He stood up and left the galley. Not long afterwards Luffy came running/stumbling in. “I didn’t steal anything.” He shrieked. “Not yet you didn’t, you greedy bastard!” Sanji yelled at him while entering again. He grabbed their captain by his neck and put him on his spot on the bench at the table. “Now you’re gonna sit here and behave like a good boy and maybe I’ll give you a little reward after dinner.” Luffy seemed to ponder about that as Sanji sat back down and lit a cigarette.  
Lillith chuckled at the scene, making the blond blush slightly.

Nami entered the galley to put away her empty glass when Robin thought of something. “I was just wondering ...” She said, “Where is Lillith-san going to sleep tonight?” Nami didn’t even look back as she passed them. “Not with us, there’s not enough space for another person in our room.” And she went back out.

Sanji watched her leave rather surprised. “What’s with her?” he asked, looking back at the other girls. “I don’t think she trusts me.” Lillith replied as she shrugged “I could tell by the look on her face when she asked me how I got away.” The blond smiled gently at her. “She’ll come around eventually. Now for the issue at hand…”

  
He got cut off by Zoro, who had awoken and sat down next to the angel. “She can sleep in our room.” Grumbling, Sanji retorted. “And where do you think you’d lay her then, you patch of seaweed. No way I’d let her sleep with you.” Robin laughed as Lillith blushed a crimson red. The swordsman blushed too, embarrassed, glaring at the cook. “She can sleep on the sofa-bed, until we’ve found another solution curly brows.” Anger flickered across his eye “What was that mosshead?” Both of them stood up, glaring daggers at each other. “You want a piece of me shit-cook?”

  
Both Robin and Lilith face-palmed at the display, until they noticed Luffy sneakily leaving the galley. “Where is Luffy going?” the redhead asked, disrupting their bickering.  
Sanji tore his glare away from Zoro and, noticing the captain had disappeared, went after him out the door. The swordsman sighed and sat back down as luffy crashed through the wall, obviously kicked through by the cook. He grabbed the rubber man’s arms and tied them together in a bow, placing him back on his spot. “If you move again, even one inch, you won’t be getting any dessert tonight.” He warned.

  
Since the black haired man tried to not even blink, this threat was taken seriously. Sanji huffed one last time and returned to his cleaning, while Robin took out the book she was reading and continued where she left of, keeping an eye on Luffy once in a while. Zoro mumbled something about training, got up and left, leaving Lilith with pretty much nothing to do yet.

  
She got up and walked over to the cleaning, rather grumpy cook. “Ehm, Sanji was it?” He looked up from his countertop, still grumpy but mixed with slight surprise. “Could I help you with anything?” she asked him. He grinned at her. “I’d never let a lady do stuff like cleaning, but if you want to, you can take a look in the pantry and decide what’s for dinner.” She smiled happily, erasing all grumpiness from the cook. He smiled back and watched her leave the room while holding her injured wing over her arm.  
“She’s quite gentle isn’t she.” Robin stated from behind her book. He glanced at her and noticed she was looking at him, smiling in a meaningful way. “If you consider what she’s been through, you wouldn’t think she’d be like that.” He nodded in agreement. “Although it might be as they say, still waters run deep and you reap what you sow.” He said. “She’s a girl with a bad past, we know that for sure, but treat her the right way and she could be a real angel in my opinion.” A sarcastic huff and a low, rumbling voice. “Every girl’s an angel in your opinion love cook.”

  
Sanji chose to ignore that remark and focused on his cleaning again, while Zoro grabbed a bottle of sake and sat down at the table, a towel around his neck. “Still tied up are you?” he noted when he saw Luffy with his arms still tied into a bow. “It’s not fair.” The black haired captain pouted. “Lilith gets to go into the pantry and I don’t.” Robin snickered. “That’s probably because she won’t steal any food and you would senchou.”

  
Before he could voice an argument, Lillith came back in. She was carrying a basket with the ingredients she found. “I’ve found squid, prawns, clams, a weird flat fish and some rice.” She said while looking into her basket. “Oh and crayfish.” Sanji took a moment to think about possible options, smiled and took the basket from her. “Lots of possibilities with these.” He winked at her “I’ll get on to it right away.” He finished his cleaning and started preparing dinner.  
After Lillith and Robin released Luffy’s arms, promising to Sanji to keep an eye on him, they all went outside on the deck. Luffy went to sit on the head of the Sunny, Zoro resumed his training and the girls took a seat on a set of lounge chairs. Robin had given Lillith a magazine so she’d have something to do while waiting. After a few minutes the silence between them was broken by Robin.

  
“It seems someone has developed a certain interest in you.” The winged redhead looked up from her article with a questioning look on her face. The back haired archeologist glanced meaningfully at the training Zoro. The other girl took a peek at him and was rather surprised when their eyes met. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and he quickly averted his gaze. They both giggled. “Just a coincidence.” Lillith waved it off as she returned her attention to her magazine. “I don’t think it was just a coincidence.” Robin replied. “He’s been looking at you a lot since we’re here, plus he’s very protective towards you. Cook-san wasn’t even allowed to carry you here when you were out cold, he pushed him aside when he tried to pick you up.” She looked up at the younger girl, who was staring at her rather surprised. “I thought that was his normal demeanor.” She said. Robin snickered again. “Oh that’s not how he usually is. I’ve never seen him act like that around Nami nor me. At least not to that extent” Lillith secretly glanced at Zoro again and was astonished to see their eyes meet again. She looked away, slightly uncomfortable. She returned her attention to her magazine, not really reading anymore.

  
“Where did Nami go I wonder.” She spoke. Robin looked up from her book and around. "She probably went into town, she'll be back sooner or later." The redhead looked around while the older female went on with her book. She watched Zoro putting away his heavy weigts and drawing his swords, practicing his battle stances, his strong muscles ripling underneath tanned skin. Almost mesmerized by his movements, Lillith couldn't help herself but stare over the brim of her magazine. She noticed he found the bandage a hindrance to his moving so he removed it, slightly wincing as he tore the bandage apart. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the puncture wounds she left on his shoulder again and felt kinda strange. She felt a sudden urge to walk over to him and lick his wounds.

  
Giving herself a mental bashing she put her magazine down, stood up from her lounge chair, excused herself and went back to the galley. A soft knock on the door revealed a hot-looking cook with a fileting knive in his hand. "Oh, Lillith-chan" surprised "Did you need anything?" She faked a smile. "I just wondered if I could come and see what and how you were preparing. Maybe I could learn something from your skills." The cooks eyes grew wide. "That's the first time a girl asked me to teach her something." He hesitated. "I don't want you to get your hands dirty though." She poked him between his ribs. "I don't mind dirty hands, it'll at least give me a feeling of being of any use." He surpressed a laugh, being ticklish around his ribs and smiled. "Well in that case, come on in my lady."

  
She walked passed him as he shut the door again. "I'll give you something small to begin with, there are some eggs on the table, please crack them, then I'll show you how I make my special fried rice" She sat down at the table, took the bowl with eggs and the empty one beside it and carefully started cracking them. In her mind she counted them, paying attention none of the pieces of eggshell fell into the eggs. "Can I ask you something?" She suddenly spoke. The blond walked over to her from his counter and sat down opposite of her. "You can ask me anything." She looked him in the eye as she thought of words to vocalize her thought. "I was wondering... You and Zoro... Seem to fight and bicker a lot." He raised his visible eyebrow as she continued. "Is there a reason why you don't get along?"

  
The male seemed to think about her question, the silence only broken by the sounds of bubbling pots and the cracking of eggs. "I... Don't really know why we fight so much." He sighed. "I guess it's just because we see each other as rivals or something." He took the eggshells from the table and trew them into the bin. "Is there a reason for your question?" She smiled softly. "I was just wondering, that's all." He felt like he would melt into that soft smile if he'd keep on looking so he averted his gaze, back to his pots. "Well now, I'll show you how I make my special fried rice."

 

Half an hour later

 

"That's that." said Sanji as he washed his hands, Lillith standing next to him. “Now all that’s left to do is stuff the squid with the marinated shrimp and cook everything.” In half an hour they had prepared the rice, marinated the shrimp and crayfish and had started fileting the flat fish, she had learned was called turbot. The trimmings of the fish would be made into stock for clam chowder.

  
“Where did you learn to cook like this?” She asked him as she, too, washed her hands, her injured wing draped over her good one so it would be in the way. He smiled and handed her a towel. “I learned at the restaurant at sea, the Baratie. I was head chef there.” She raised an eyebrow “You were head chef there? But you’re so young, how did you accomplish that?” He laughed. “The owner there… I thank my life to him. He saved me from drowning after he attacked the cruise ship I was working on as a little kid. He taught me everything I know now.”

  
Their conversation got interrupted by an rather cranky looking Nami, who barged into the galley. She threw a piece of paper on the table and huffed. “Seems you were telling the truth after all.” She stated as she pointed towards the sheet.  
Confused, both Lilith and Sanji came up to the table. Their confused looks made way for a look of disbelieve. On the table was a wanted poster, a large picture of Lilith with a little description of her. “Wanted: Subject 13, characteristics: Mismatched eyes, purple and blue, large wings black and red, caution extremely dangerous.” She read, her eyes grew wider with every word “20 million belli reward. Crime: failed experiment.”

  
She looked up from the paper, feeling like she could rip it apart into little pieces. Her anger boiling within her. “So now I have to pay for their crimes huh.” She growled as Sanji placed his arm around her shoulder in comfort, pulling her closer. “Don’t let it get to you, that’s what they want.” He spoke softly “Don’t give them that satisfaction.” She sighed deeply, before resting her head against his shoulder without thinking about it.

  
An annoyed huff from Nami made her realize what she was doing and she took a step aside, making Sanji retreat his arm. At that time Zoro, Luffy and Robin entered the galley, curious about what was going on. Still upset, she left the galley, leaving the others behind slightly confused.

  
“What’s going on?” asked the green haired first mate “Why is she so upset.” The cook pointed at the wanted poster on the table. “They want to make her pay for their fuck ups.” Robin read the description aloud just as Franky, Usopp and Chopper joined them. “That explains why she looked like she was about to commit bloody murder.” Franky said.

  
“Where’d she go?” grumbled the swordsman, with an expression none of them had ever seen. “I saw her going downstairs, just hope she doesn’t break anything apart.” The shipwright responded. “I’m still working on the last thing someone decided to break.” Zoro left the others and went downstairs after the redhead.

  
He entered the aquarium-room to discover the entire room scattered with black and red feathers, and some old, tattered cushions torn apart. Amidst the chaos stood a panting Lilith, her back towards him. She had clearly taken out her anger on the old cushions. As soon as she heard him enter, she turned around. Her eyes had taken on the red again, her teeth sharp fangs.

  
“Please don’t come near me.” She growled at him, a demonic tone in her voice. Zoro smirked in his arrogant way as he slowly started approaching her. “Who’s gonna stop me from coming near you?” He made sure to keep her eyes locked onto his. She backed off slightly. “Don’t make me say it again.” Her demonic growl slightly tinged with panic. “Come and stop me then.” He challenged her, arrogant and smug.

  
She lunged at him and hit him in his face. As she hit him, he grabbed her wrist and held her arm aside. Enraged by his smugness and now the restriction on her arm, she hit him again with the other, unable to wipe the grin from his face. Blood tickled from his lip as he grabbed her other wrist, restraining her completely. She struggled as hard as she could, her rage changing into desperation and helplessness.

  
His smirk changed into a soft, gentle smile, he let go of one wrist. One last time she hit him on his chest, before falling to her knees. He crouched down in front of her, pulling her into a hug. “Let it out.” He whispered “You’ve had to act strong for too long. You’re safe here.”

  
And she did. All emotions she’d ever felt flooded over her, she cried until she felt emotionally drained.

  
While she calmed down, he plucked a loose feather from between her wings. Gently, he trailed the tip of the feather across her shoulder and neck, earning a sobby giggle. “Feeling better?” He asked. She lifted her head to look him in the face, red eyes back to mismatched ones. “A wet mess but I’m fine.” She managed a tiny grin, still leaning against his bare, broad chest.

  
Wiping her eyes, she noticed a drop of blood trickling from his shoulder to his chest, his bite wound had reopened because of her struggling. Slightly mesmerized she watched it trickle slowly further with faintly fogged eyes. She placed her hand on the back of his shoulder as she carefully took a closer look, biting her bottom lip. She traced the tip of her tongue along the path of the drop, licking it away. He shuddered at the sensation, his breath hitched.  
She looked up again, his eyes clouded with starting desire as she licked away the blood at the corner of his lips. He gently placed his hand behind her neck and softly pulled her closer.

  
Suddenly she pulled away slightly, alarm written across her face as she looked at the door. “Someone’s coming.” He let her go, got back on his feet and helped her stand up. They were only just standing up again when the door opened, an agitated Sanji entered the room, Franky following him to measure up the damage done.

  
“What a mess.” The cyborg spoke, rather surprised. “At least you didn’t tear the ship itself apart. Just some worn out cushions.” The cook on the other hand walked over to the redhaired angel with great strides. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close in a hug. He held her at an arm’s length, checking her face.

  
“Have you been crying?” The question rather startled. “Did that marimo do something to you? ‘Cause I’ll kick his ass if he did.” Before she could respond, the blond stepped passed her, ready to attack. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t, he didn’t do anything, more the opposite way round.” She blushed, embarrassed she lost her composure. He looked at her, raised eyebrow. “Wait, what?” astounded “You hit him?”  
He looked back and forth between a grinning Zoro and an embarrassed Lilith. He shook his head in confusion. A shout from above deck startled all four of them. “Sanjiiii, meeeshiiiiiii!” The hungry call of their captain. “Let’s get back before that bottomless pit devours everything you guys prepared.” Franky sighed. “We’ll clean this mess up afterwards.” Zoro spoke in his deep voice. “It’s only cloth, cushion foam and stray feathers.”  
He winked at Lilith, who smiled back as they went out, noticing he had attached the loose feather he had plucked from between her wings onto the strap of his katana.


	5. sticky business

Dinner went by rather peacefully. Luffy wasn’t too happy about the lack of meat and Nami refused to eat until Sanji assured her Lillith hadn’t touched anything she’d get on her plate, talk about lying, but all in all it was rather placid.

After dinner everyone left the galley as fast as they could to avoid having to help with the dishes. Zoro did help with the dishes while Lillith went to the aquarium room again to clean up her mess. When she was done, she sat down on the bench, just watching the fish swim by, wondering how it would feel to actually be able to swim.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked up into a pair of excited, onyx eyes. “We were looking for you.” Exclaimed Luffy. “Come on, we’re gonna play a game before going to bed.”

Confused, she allowed Luffy to grab her arm, pull her to her feet and practically drag her up to the deck again. When they arrived onto the deck, she saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had prepared a whole bunch of balloons, filled with all kinds of stuff. Water, milk, honey, flour, even chocolate syrup and cream.

“Do I even wanna know what you’re planning?” she hesitantly asked, fearing the worst according to the wide grin on their captain’s face. “We’re gonna throw these at each other and see who can catch the most without breaking them.” She stared at him dumbfounded. “You’re kidding right?” A sparkle in his eyes. “Nope. This is gonna be fun.” He ran off to Chopper and Usopp, who were trying to persuade Franky into joining.

“Are you gonna join them?” A low voice behind her. “I don’t think so.” She mumbled. “I’m not too fond of sticky stuff, especially when it’s supposed to get on my body.” The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine. A second, grumpy voice behind her. “I’d rather they’d do that shit with just water instead of plundering my pantry.” She turned around to meet a grumpy cook and a fairly amused swordsman.

“What d’you reckon we do about it?” a mischievous grin creeping onto her lips. “What do you have in mind?” The cook raised his visible eyebrow. “Well…” she replied grinning “We do have that cushion filling.” The swordsman and the cook glanced at each other as she spoke. “We put that stuff in their hammocks, pour some sticky stuff over it, wait till they pass out and drag them to their hammocks. When they wake up in the morning…” “They’ll look like walking fluffsticks.” Zoro grinned.

The blond seemed to think about this for a moment. “What sticky stuff are we talking about?” A pondering silence. “We could snatch some honey-filled balloons away and use their contents.” She suggested. “Since it can’t be used anymore anyway.” All three of them grinned as they decided further on their plan.

Sanji skillfully ‘stole’ some balloons and handed them to Zoro, while Lillith went to pick up the shredded cushion filling. She and Zoro sneaked away to the sleeping quarters while Sanji stood on watch. They scattered the shreds across the three hammocks and poured the honey over the shreds. Satisfied with their work, they returned to the deck.

She poked Sanji between his ribs again to signal their return. They watched the balloon-throwing unfold in silence. Honey, cream and flour exploded out of the balloons when they burst and spattered across the deck.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Sanji broke the silence. The girl smiled and shook her head. “Nah, I’m good.” She spoke. Sanji glanced at Zoro, whose eyes were fixed on the scene in front of them. “Sake.” He grumbled.

The cook sighed deeply “Water it is.” Zoro’s eye twitched. “That’s not what I asked for.” He growled. “Yeah well, you drink too much.” Sanji retorted, as Zoro grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Then why ask me what I’d want?” He growled as the blond tried to pry the gripping fingers from his shirt.

A soft sigh interrupted their bickering. “Will you please cut it out already?” Lillith grumbled as she squirmed herself between them, grabbing Zoro’s wrist to make him let go of Sanji. They still glared at each other when she got between them until…

“Shit look out!” All three looked up at Franky’s yell, only to see a chocolate filled balloon explode in front of them, covering them with its contents. Both Zoro and Sanji felt a shiver going down their spine as half of their bodies got a splash of chocolate, realizing they were better off than the redhead in between them. She stood silent, the gooey substance dripping from her hair, onto her face, onto every other part of her.

As she wiped it from her eyes, she bowed her head, dripping hair covering her face from the others in front of her. The two beside her, however, could still see her face, her eyes changing gradually from purple/azure to the, to Zoro, familiar red.

She held out her arms in front of her, feathers surrounding them. With a gesture from one hand, she gathered Luffy, Chopper and a nearly fainted from fear Usopp, with the other, she let the feathers lift the big bucket containing the remaining filled balloons. A menacing aura surrounded her.

“Any last words?” Her voice deep and dangerous as the bucket was hovering above their heads on the feathers. All three of them sunk to their knees. “We’re sorry!” They nearly howled in unison, their hands together like praying for forgiveness.“Not good enough.” Came the deep reply as she tilted the bucket, showering them in their sticky balloon-fillings. 

She lowered the bucket again and lowering her arms, the feathers dissolved into thin air. The swordsman almost collapsed from laughter while the cook took three mops and buckets. “And now you’re gonna clean this shit up again and no going to bed before you’re done.” His visible eye glistened dangerously while he threw the tools to his captain and crewmates. 

He looked back at the chocolate-covered girl. Did he really just saw… That couldn’t have been… He wiped her dripping hair away from her face, grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. Her eyes still red, startled, he let go of her, taking a step back.

At that time, Zoro had regained his composure, carefully watching how Sanji discovered a glimpse of the demon inside her. He stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulders. “I think it’s time for a shower.” He scooped some of the sauce up from her cheek with his finger and licked it off, grimacing at the sweetness. “Way too sweet to my taste” He grumbled, guiding her away from the startled cook, towards the bathroom. 

He held the door open for her, entering after her and closing it behind him. “Why did you take a taste if you’re not into sweet stuff?” The deep, dangerous tone replaced with her natural, slightly sultry one. “Dunno, maybe it wouldn’t be as sweet when it had touched your skin.” He mumbled before thinking his words through. When he did though, he realized it didn’t sound as nice as he had hoped. Flustered he tried apologizing, very clumsily, until she placed a chocolate covered finger against his lips. 

“Don’t apologize, I know what you were trying to say.” She winked and licked the sauce her finger had left from his lips, earning a blush. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get this gooeyness from my body.” Gently dismissing him from the bathroom. 

“Sure, if you’d want to use soap, I’d suggest you take the white bottle, it’s Robin’s, don’t think she’d mind.” He told her. “The black one is mine, the black and red one is the cook’s. I won’t touch the pink one, it’s Nami’s.” A dark glare covered his eyes as he continued. “The brown bottle is Choppers, think it’s horse soap or something, sure smells like it, the blue one’s Franky’s and the gray one’s Usopp’s. Luffy grabs whatever’s closest to him when he’s showering.” He left the bathroom and waited outside as the sound of running water broke through the silence. 

Sitting down against the wall, he heard footsteps approaching. When he looked up he saw the blond cook wandering in thoughts. He looked up at him as he stopped right in front of his feet. 

“Care to tell me what that’s about?” he spoke, looking into the swordsman’s puzzled face. “What d’you mean?” The blond kicked against his foot softly. “You know what I’m talking about, those red eyes.” Zoro looked him in the eye smugly. “Don’t tell me you weren’t listening when she was talking about her uncontrollable side.” Sanji sighed and sat down against the wall opposite of him. “So it was a trace of her demon-side.” 

He lit a cigarette while silence settled in between them. “Did you see them before?” The blond broke the silence. “Yeah” Zoro replied “I’ve seen them before.” Once when she was in pain, now twice when she was angry. “Think she could be dangerous?” The swordsman raised an eyebrow at this question. “Maybe…” he hesitantly answered. “What’s up with you? Scared of a girl?” 

The blond blushed in embarrassment. “I’m not scared!” He retorted hastily. “I just… didn’t expect it that’s all.” He could tell by the look on Zoro’s face he wasn’t buying it and was rather grateful the swordsman dropped the topic. No way he’d admit to that marimo he had been shocked and had felt a shiver down his entire body like he’d been plunged in a bath filled with ice. He just didn’t know how he was supposed to react. 

The sound of running water suddenly stopped. “Guess she’s ready.” He said just as the door opened. She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel, her hair ruffled from drying off. Droplets of water dripping onto her bare shoulders, running down into the towel. Her wings damp, the hurt one dragging on the ground. 

Both men jumped to their feet when she came out, scarlet faced by the lack of clothing on her. “You both look like you’ve never seen a girl coming out of a shower before.” She smirked. “Not without any clothing.” The green-haired man replied, seemingly regaining his sense of speech. “Yeah well, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to wear now do I?” she laughed. She glanced at the cook, who had turned his back to her while fumbling on his face. “Are you okay?” she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him back round. 

He was pressing a handkerchief against his nose, trying to keep his nosebleed at bay. She laughed again while keeping her towel closed around herself. 

Right then, they heard small, fast footsteps drawing near. Chopper came running to them, looking exhausted, holding something. “Lillith!” he spoke “Robin asked me to bring you this. And… sorry again for the stray balloon.” He trembled slightly when she took the piece of clothing from him. “It’s all right chopper.” She smiled gently.  “Nothing a little water couldn’t fix.” 

The little reindeer smiled widely and hugged her, though he only reached her knees. When he hugged her though, he smelled something familiar on her. He let go of her and sniffed again. “Why do you smell like Zoro when he has taken a shower?” a questioning look on his face. Her smile changed into embarrassment. “I used his soap to wash myself, I’m not fond of subtle scents.” He held her hand in his hoof and sniffed again. “Then, why do your hands smell like Sanji?” 

She gently pinched his nose as he posed the question. “Your sense of smell is way too good for your own good.” A red shade starting to cover her cheeks. “I’m gonna try this on, it’s getting late.” And she disappeared into the bathroom again. 

Chopper looked at Zoro, who was trying to keep his composure after hearing she used his soap, and Sanji, who was still trying to keep his nosebleed under control. The doctor grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him along to stop the bleeding, leaving Zoro behind at the bathroom door. 

When she came out again, she was wearing a deep blue, short nightgown which was tight around her chest and very loose from her ribs to her hips, only just long enough to cover her lower parts.  “Looks good.” He said, faintly blushing again. “Thanks.” She giggled at his blushing face. “Guess it’s time to get some rest.” They went on their way to the men’s bedroom.

When they passed by the deck, they noticed Sanji and Franky dragging Luffy and Usopp toward the sleeping quarters, both passed out from, what they guessed, cleaning up the entire deck. There was no sign of the little reindeer, they assumed he had already gone to bed. They held the door open for the cook and the cyborg so they’d have no trouble dragging the unconscious two inside. 

Once inside they saw a passed out Chopper laying in his honey-and-cushion-stuffing-filled hammock, oblivious to the sticky substance covering his furry back. Zoro grabbed some blankets and a pillow from a cupboard and sprawled them out onto the sofa.

“This is the best we can offer you at the moment.” Zoro explained somewhat embarrassed at the lack of decent equipment. However, Lillith smiled warmly at him, for she had never know any luxury like pillows or decent blankets. She crawled underneath the blankets and nuzzled her face against the soft pillow. “It’s okay,” she said “I’ve never been more comfortable.” 

Laying on her side, she watched Sanji and Franky leaving the room, after dumping Usopp and Luffy in their hammocks, wishing them good night. She shifted her gaze from the door to Zoro, who was taking of his boots beside his sleeping spot. "Don't you need to shower?" She asked, reminding him of the chocolate on part of his body. He grabbed a discarded shirt and wiped most of it away. "I'll shower tomorrow." He sighed as he turned off the lights, shrouding the room in darkness. 

A small ray of moonlight came through the small window. She heard him laying down on his hammock. “Good night Lillith.” He softly spoke, smiling at the soft reply. “Good night Zoro.”


	6. Stars and Nightmares

Later that night

A lone figure was sitting at the table, taking a drag from his cigarette, lost in thoughts. He glanced at the clock every now and then. 2 a.m., the others went to bed an hour ago, so they should be sound asleep by now.

He sighed deeply, supporting his head with his cigarette-free hand. He ran his hand through his blond locks, taking another drag from his cigarette. The ashtray in front of him filled with the buds from the past hour, smoking one after another. Every time he thought about those blood-red eyes he felt a tinge of fear, though he’d never admit it. Yet it also made him feel excited for some reason. He didn’t how or why and it irritated him. He dropped his head onto the table, wrapping his arm around it, as he put out his cigarette-bud in the nearly overflowing ashtray.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize someone had entered the galley until a surprised voice snapped him back to reality. “Are you still up?” He looked up, right into a pair of questioning, mismatched eyes, about 6 inches from his face. He couldn’t help but stare into her eyes as he tried to voice a reply. “Ship watch” He managed to mumble as  she put her wrist to his forehead. “Are you alright?” She asked worriedly “You’re looking a bit pale.” He took the hand she was holding against his forehead, brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. “I’m fine, no need to worry about me.” A faint shade of pink above a relieved smile as she sat down next to him. “Why aren’t you asleep?” He asked while lighting another cigarette. “I just can’t seem to.” She replied, taking the cigarette from his lips. “Guess it’s because of the unfamiliar environment.” He looked at her wide eyed while she took a drag and placed it back between his lips. He watched the thin line of smoke escaping her mouth.

“Then why did you come here?” he asked, trying to distract himself from her lips. A soft chuckle. “I came to get a glass of water, until I noticed the lights were still lit.” Her smile faded. “At first I thought maybe Nami would still be here, that’s why I came in here so quietly. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He stood up from his place and walked over to the sink to pour her a glass of water. “Are you afraid of Nami-san?” She sighed. “Not afraid, there’s not much that could scare me anymore.” She took the glass from him. “I just don’t feel much for a confrontation with her, she makes it pretty clear she doesn’t really want me here.” She took a few sips. As he sat down, she took the cigarette from between his lips again and took another drag.

“Don’t worry about her, in the end, it’s Luffy’s decision whether you get to stay here or not.” He grinned at her. “And I think he already took a liking to you.” He had hoped it would remove the worried look on her face, instead it only got worse. “You don’t know what I am yet.” She spoke, a slight depressed tone in her voice, hanging her head. “I don’t even know myself anymore when I’ve turned into that monstrosity.” He knew she meant her demon form. Although she claimed there’s not much that could scare her, he saw she was definitely afraid of that side of her.

He turned his body towards her. “Can you show me?” She looked at him, shocked and insecure. “Why would you want to see that?” He took hold of her hand. “‘Cause I just can’t see how a beautiful woman like you could be able to turn into a monster.” She forced a small smile. “The eyes alone startled you earlier” He grinned awkwardly “I’ll just have to get used to it I guess.”

She smiled a real smile and ruffled a hand through his blond hair as she stood up. “Going back to bed?” He asked as she approached the door, the glass of water still in her hand. “Nah, just stepping outside for a bit.” She winked at him. “I wanna enjoy the night sky.”  He jumped to his feet, walked over to her and grabbed her hand. “Then I know just the place to go.” He spoke as he dragged her along out the galley, towards a door in the foremast, up a long ladder.

He pulled her up into the big, round room, cluttered with training equipment. He climbed over the soft bench to open a window and gestured her to come closer. “This is the best place to watch the stars and night sky” He said softly as he sat down on the windowsill, one leg still on the couch beneath the window, the other outside, his back against the frame. He took her hand again and helped her climb onto the bench. A little awkward, she clambered into the window, holding onto Sanji so she wouldn’t fall. She placed herself between his slender legs, leaning against him as she looked out over the ocean.

Millions of stars were seen reflected in the still surface of the water, the full moon glistening above and below. “It’s beautiful” she whispered. He nuzzled her hair, the mixed scent of his soap and her own, personal sent. A chilly, gentle breeze sent a shiver through her body, he wrapped his arms around her. “D’you want my jacket?” She spread her healthy wing and wound it around the both of them like a blanket, shielding them against the breeze and providing feathery warmth. “No need it seems.” She giggled as she rest her head against his chest.

She gazed at the ocean and the stars, while enjoying the silence and absentmindedly listening to his heartbeat. Without even realizing, she drifted off to sleep.

Half an hour later

“What the hell…” a low voice rumbled through the room. Zoro had awoken to an unsettling feeling, like something was wrong.

As he glanced towards the sofa, he noticed the source of his unsettlement. Lillith was gone. Slight worry took over him while he got up from his hammock and walked out the dormitory.

First place he went to was the bathroom, just in case. When he saw she wasn't there he went to the galley, maybe she got thirsty? Nothing. The sight of the half cleaned galley seemed weird. 'Why is it still so messy here?' He thought to himself 'this isn't like the cook at all... Where the hell is he?' He walked out again, thinking about where else he could go and look.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a, seemingly, floating leg in front of the window of the crow’s nest/ gym. 'That's... his leg? Is he up there?' He ran up the stairs towards the round room up the mast.

Upon opening the door, the sight in front ticked him off badly. He saw the blond in the windowsill, sound asleep, the unmistakably wing of Lillith around him. In between his arms and against his chest, was the missing Lillith, curled up and asleep. An odd feeling took him by surprise, like he wanted to snatch her away from the cook and beat him to a bloody pulp for holding her at the same time. He didn’t want to wake her up but at the same time, he couldn’t bare the sight in front of him.

A soft groan startled him as he watched her gently move in her sleep, turning her head to the other side. “Enjoying the view are you?” a soft, sleepy whisper reached his ears as he shifted his gaze up, into the groggy,  grinning face of the blond. He glared at him, turning round to leave. “You better not try anything funny with her” he grumbled in response. As he took a step towards the door, a mocking whisper caused him to freeze in his tracks. “Oh my, are we jealous?” He glared over his shoulder, rage in his eyes “Why would I be shit cook?” the blond’s eye twitched at the insult.

“You think I haven’t noticed how you’re staring at her every time she walks by? Or maybe you didn’t think I’d notice the bite mark on your shoulder or the stray feather on your katana?” The rage in the swordsman’s eyes shifted to slight panic, signaling the cook he was spot on. “There’s an explanation for that wound” he grumbled slightly louder, causing the red haired girl to stir slightly but continuing to sleep. “Hmm? There is?” the blond kept mocking him in a hushed whisper, knowing full well this wouldn’t have ended as positively as it would now if she hadn’t been sleeping against him. Hell, he would have been close to death by now in any other situation.

“She… bit me in pain when Chopper relocated her wing” he mumbled quietly, the smirk leaving Sanji’s face. “Wait what?” shock in his whisper. “I held her as Chopper relocated her wing, she… changed partially from the pain and she bit me… Her demon-form has some very sharp teeth.” The green-haired man explained further. “So, that’s what you meant when you said you had seen those eyes when she was in pain…” the blond mumbled, more to himself then to Zoro “yeah… that was the very first time, but they were different from when she’s angry, they’re more… like how she usually is” Zoro mumbled in response, as he approached the bench quietly, sitting down next to Sanji’s leg.

He watched the sleeping girl with a rather soft expression, as he looked up to the blond, he noticed him staring down at him, slightly surprised and slightly… blushing? “What’s up with you tomato?”  he whispered softly, making the other flinch. “N…nothing” he stammered quietly, turning his gaze away. “Then explain to me why you’re blushing” The blond shook his head “I’m not blushing you idiot, it’s just hot. You have no idea how warm feathers are.” The swordsman chuckled slightly, the deep sound sent a shiver down the cooks spine. “yeah sure.”

He fell quiet for a moment, thinking. “Why are you two here anyway?” trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible, but failing horribly, jealousy clear in his hushed voice. “She said she couldn’t sleep and came to drink some water. We talked a little about her and nami and she said she wanted to look at the stars, probably because of her time spent locked up in…huh?.” As he spoke, the girl started twitching in her sleep, mumbling in fear “n…no… no more… stop… don’t…” she shifted around as the blond cook held her tightly so she wouldn’t fall “what’s happening?” he whispered alarmed “Nightmare” the other man replied, equally alarmed, sitting on his knees on the bench, wrapping an arm around her waist as she moved harder.

He shook her body gently “Lillith? Lillith wake up” he spoke softly, trying to wake her. She sat up in panic panting, blood-red eyes wide open, teeth pointy and sharp. She looked around confused, trembling, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s okay, we’re here” Sanji whispered softly. She looked from him to Zoro and back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Both Sanji and Zoro held her tightly, pulling her and each other close, hugging her comfortingly as she softly sobbed in fear and relieve that she had woken from her nightmare. After a few minutes she calmed down again, turning back to normal. “I’m sorry” she whispered softly. “Don’t be.” Zoro’s deep whisper “If you ever wanna talk about it, we’re here for you” Sanji added smiling gently as they let go of her.

Zoro got up from the bench “How about we all try and get some sleep now?” he spoke, helping Lillith climb out of the window. “Sure” the blond replied, closing the window. The three of them walked down together past the partially cleaned galley, towards the sleeping chamber. The girl climbed unto the large sofabed, grabbing both men’s wrists as they nearly walked passed. They both looked at her questioningly.

“I… don’t wanna sleep alone after that nightmare… Will you… sleep here with me?” she asked them embarrassed. Zoro nodded, crawling next to her, while Sanji stood there surprised at the question before he took off his shirt and shoes and got onto the bed too. They laid down, with Lillith on her side in the middle, Zoro against her back, his arm around her waist and Sanji in front of her, his arm around her hips. Without saying anything else, they all fell asleep quickly.


	7. Demonic Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been really busy with college, but now it's summer break so now I've got some time to actually get more writing done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains descriptions of gory events !!!

The next morning, they woke up to cursing and stumbling. Usopp and Chopper had awoken, noticing they had been covering themselves in the cushion filling and sticky honey, making them look like shabby, walking snowmen. “What the hell?” Usopp yelled, waking up the entire ship.

Lillith sat up on the sofa, while a disheveled Zoro and Sanji rubbed their eyes and yawned on either side of her. “ ‘morning” she said softly to the both of them, chuckling at Usopp and Chopper’s frantic plucking of cushion filling. It almost looked like a couple of chicken plucking themselves. “That’s what you get for making such a mess” Sanji grinned, sitting up next to the angel. Zoro suppressed  his laughter, rolling onto his back and placing his hands behind his head.

Usopp’s eyes suddenly fell on the three on the sofa. “Why… are you three in the same bed?” The cook grinned darkly at this question. “What does it look like, idiot” Zoro sat up at this, running a hand through his messy, green hair. “Don’t give him the wrong idea, stupid cook”

The blond’s eye twitched slightly, but before he could voice an insult, the girl in between had grabbed his arm, giving him a warningly look. He sighed deeply, taking the hand on his arm, squeezing it softly. “I’m gonna prepare breakfast, it’ll be ready in half an hour.” He got up from the sofa, slightly glaring at the swordsman, who chose to ignore it.A grumbling Usopp and Chopper followed the cook outside, off to take a shower. Franky glanced at the pair on the sofa as Zoro laid back down on his back, shrugged and went out, dragging a still sleeping Luffy behind him by his ankle.

The winged girl tried to get up too, only to be stopped by the swordsman next to her, who grabbed her round her waist and arm, pulling her down again on top of his bare chest. She pushed herself up again slightly, looking down into his grinning face, a small blush covering her cheeks. “What are you…” her sentence got cut off and replaced with a soft gasp as he ran his fingertips from the back of her neck, in between her wings, across her spine, a slight shiver traveling through her body. His touch made her feel warm, left her wanting more, made her confused. She could barely keep herself pushed up.

He carefully pulled her up slightly, tugging on her leg to have her sit on top of him. She gave in to his unspoken question, placing her legs on either side of his hips, blushing hard, her hands on his bare, broad chest. He grabbed her hands, pulling them off his chest causing her to fall down, her chest onto his. Releasing her hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay on top of him, their faces inches away from each other as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Loud crashing noises pulled them back to reality. She quickly moved away from him, just as Sanji came running back in, slight panic. “Mercenaries, sent by the marines. They’re looking for her.” Zoro rolled out of the sofabed quickly, putting on his shirt. “Hide yourself and don’t come back out until either one of us comes back for you” he warned the winged girl. He grabbed his katana, bound his bandana round his head and quickly left, the cook in tow, leaving the girl behind.

She didn’t know what to do or where to hide, since there wasn’t really a place where she could. Before she could actually react or move, the door burst open again, flying out of its hinges. She backed off as two large men walked in, grinning when they saw her. They grabbed both of her arms tightly as she stood frozen in fear. She regained her movement when they started dragging her outside, struggling fiercely. No way she wanted to go back to that research facility.

“Let me go!” her voice breaking as she struggled harder. They dragged her out onto the deck, the sight there shocking her. Most of her newfound friends were forced to their knees, all beaten up and bleeding, tied and chained. They all looked at her, not disappointed like she had initially thought, but with a strong determination. “Whatever they do to us, don’t lose it.” Robin spoke softly to her, struggling to stay conscious. Lillith noticed the chains on her, Luffy and Chopper were a different color. “Sea stone…” she breathed as Luffy fell over, the chain had drained all of his energy.

A low grumbling voice spoke behind her. “Here’s the last two. They put up quite a fight until we managed to surprise them.” Zoro and Sanji got pushed to the middle of the half circle, in front of the winged girl, onto their knees just like the others. Blood dripped from various shallow cuts and gashes across their bodies. “No…” she whispered, her eyes gradually changing color. “Keep… it…together” Sanji spoke softly to her. “Don’t… give in” Zoro added, barely audible. “Shut up, both of you” one of the mercenaries snarled, as two underlings kicked them both in the head, causing them to fall down. They lay still, breathing heavily.

“Put some shackles on her, dunno why those marines had to hire us to get her.” She had watched both men get kicked in the head and tumble down, her head dropped down, face towards the floor as she seemed limp in the mercenaries’ hands. “She’s not all that dangerous as they think she is” he grabbed her hair, forcefully pulling her head back up. Her eyes were closed, she didn’t even flinch. “See, she even fainted” a mocking tone in his voice, until her eyes snapped open.

Blood-red irises with slit-like pupils in black eyes, she grinned a dangerous, pointy toothed grin. Her feathers dropped from her wings, like a bird molting, revealing black, leathery ones. Hands turned to sharp claws, her cherry-red hair gained black streaks. From the bottom of her back grew a spiked, dragon-like tail and leathery scales formed here and there on her skin. The fallen feathers melted into shadows she controlled, taking on grotesque forms. She flapped her wings open, pushing her restrainers away from her.

The shadows followed her every move, like they read her mind. One glance at an underling stupid enough to try attack her sent a shadow into counter attack, forming itself into spikes and impaling the attacker through his chest, legs and stomach. Every mercenary and underling she glared at underwent the same treatment, some got their heads cut cleanly cut of, some impaled. The ones restraining her friends got torn apart limb from limb by them, while she dealt with the leader personally.

“Not much of a threat am I?” she growled, her normally soft, sultry voice, horrifically distorted into a deep, demonic growl. She ran her razor sharp claw over his chest, easily cutting open his skin. “Do you still think of me like that?” a rhetorical question before she grabbed his arm right underneath the shoulder joint, twisting it around until she heard the satisfying snap of the joint dislocating. Her target screamed in pain and fear, fueling her determination to make him suffer.

“You like hunting little girls down for some cash?” her eyes fixed onto those of her victim as she grabbed his other arm, giving it the same treatment. Another loud snap was heard, he whimpered in pain. She then pierced one of her claws into his lower jaw, her grin grew wider, even more demonic, clearly enjoying what she was doing. Seemingly slowly twisting her wrist but using almost all of her force, turning his jaw, breaking the joints. “Let’s remove this, shall we?” her eyes flickered dangerously as she ripped his jaw from his face, letting him fall down as his knees gave out underneath him.

A look of pure disgust on her face as she looked at him. “Guess I’ll put you out of your misery” She pulled him up slightly by the collar of his ripped shirt, thrusting her claw through his chest, his beating heart in her claw when she pulled it back out. Disgust turning into a grin again, she looked over her shoulder, admiring her work until someone grabbed her wrist, still holding the now still heart, while someone else grabbed the other, both holding her around her waist.

“That’s enough” the low rumbling voice of the swordsman. “you’ve made enough of a mess of them.” The voice of the cook. She struggled slightly against their firm grips but had used up most of her energy, quickly buckling through her knees, slowly regaining control of herself. Both men held her tightly so she wouldn’t fall to the ground, her features gradually turning back to normal before she lost consciousness.


	8. New nakama and jealousy

Later that day

The girl sat up on the infirmary bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on them. Her broken wing tightly wrapped in bandages and splints again, preventing further movement and damaging. A soft knock on the door startled her, she turned her head away as it opened. The small, fluffy doctor walked in, holding a glass of water in his tiny hoofs. “Here, you really need to drink something.” He softly spoke. “You need to at least drink something.” A slight desperate tone in his voice as she seemed to ignore him completely.

She heard his steps retreat to the door, where they got replaced by the clicking of heels on a wooden floor. The bed dipped next to her, the person sat herself down. “How are you feeling?” the concerned voice of Robin. The winged girl refused to speak, a single tear running from her azure eye down her cheek. As if she felt it, Robin threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The single tear turning into a silent sobbing as the woman hugged the girl tightly.

A soft whisper through the sobs “how… can you…hug a… monster?” the raven haired woman sighed “I don’t think you’re a monster.” “and neither do we.” A determined voice came from the doorway. As she looked up, she was speechless to see everyone, except for Nami, standing by the door. All smiling at her, all covered in bandages and band aids, Zoro and Sanji looking the most beaten up. The voice belonged to their captain, who continued “I have made my decision, you are staying here with us.”

The girl shook her head in disbelieve. “How can you want me to stay?!” she exclaimed. “You’ve seen what I am… on the inside.” She looked away, seemingly unable to look them in the eyes. Luffy walked up to her bed, sitting down next to Robin. “I’ve promised you that we’re gonna help you gain control over it.” He glanced at the rest of the crew. “you were out cold for a good three hours, we’ve got plenty of time to talk about this and we all agreed on keeping you with us.” Robin chuckled slightly “Neither of us disapproved, but even if we did, we wouldn’t have been able to change senchou’s mind” she smiled warmly at the disbelieve on the girl’s face. “Though there is still someone who isn’t too happy about it, especially after she saw the mess you made…”

A disgruntled huff rose from the doorway. Nami had arrived at the infirmary, a scowl very visible on her face. “Don’t expect me to be all friendly with her, you leave me be and I’ll … tolerate your presence.” The cat burglar glared at the redhead, not expecting a response. She grabbed the blonde cook by the arm. “I need you in the kitchen” she stated, dragging him away. “ah…erhm… okay Nami-swan” they heard him say to her, the swordsman watching the scene with a dark look in his eyes. “Am I the only one noticing how she’s taking advantage of him…” he asked himself aloud, the others glancing at each other rather embarrassed at that question, choosing not to answer.

The winged girl glanced at her nakama, until the raven haired archeologist stood up and gave her a new set of clothes. “Here, I think these’ll fit you.” She smiled. “After we get to the next island, we’ll go out and buy you some of your own. In the meantime, you can borrow the ones I don’t wear.” Lillith smiled weakly. “We’ll leave you be now so you can get dressed. Come to the galley when you’re ready okay?” Franky stated with a grin, the little doctor walking back to her bed, still holding the glass of water, as Luffy also stood up and went back to the others with Robin. “Drink this, it’s water with a bit of painkiller.” He almost demanded her. “…okay…” she took the glass, her hand slightly trembling.

They walked out silently, the swordsman looked over his shoulder at her, smiling softly before pulling the door closed. He stood in front of the door, watching the others leave to the deck, contemplating whether he’d follow them or wait here for the angel.

His thoughts disrupted by the sound of the door behind him opening, the red-haired girl standing in the doorway, fully dressed and holding the empty glass. He turned around to look at her, noticing she quickly averted her gaze, refusing to look at him as she walked passed him, towards the galley. “ah wait” he grabbed her arm, she looked at him startled and a bit … scared. He let go of her arm when he saw her slight fear. “Are you… afraid of me?” misinterpreting her fear. She shook her head softly “I’m… afraid of what you were going to say… now you saw that side of me.” A sigh of relieve escaped his lips, he gently took hold of her arm, pulling her close against him. “I think no different of you now than I did before.” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder. He felt her almost relax in his arms. “Let’s go back to the others now.” The soft whisper calmed her down further, she slightly nodded as she let go.

They walked back to the galley together in a comfortable silence. They opened the door to the galley, walking in. Slightly surprised they saw Nami sitting at the table, ordering Sanji around, who complied to her every need. Zoro took the empty glass from her, placing it on the counter. “I think it’s better to go to the deck…” He looked at the display darkly, clearly not agreeing with what he saw. He turned around, walking back out, the girl in tow.“Doesn’t he realize it himself…?” she softly wondered. “Guess it’s best not to interfere…yet.” The swordsman grumbled in response.

They found the rest of the crew gathered on the bench in front of the mast. Luffy smiled wide when they approached them. “We should have a party tonight.” He said loudly. The winged girl looked at him questioningly. “A party? Why?” the captain grinned even wider “To celebrate having a new nakama.” She looked at him rather dumbfounded, a slightly tired sounding voice came from behind her. “That can be arranged.” She looked around, into the smiling face of their cook. “b…but…” he gently placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. “No buts my lady, I will prepare a great feast for us to celebrate you’re officially one of us.” His gaze turned rather serious when he looked at the others “Though someone needs to distract Nami-swan then, ‘cause otherwise I can’t get anything done.” She pulled his finger away from her mouth, glancing at the swordsman beside her. He barely noticeable shook his head, he knew what she wanted to say.

Robin stood up swiftly “I’ll take care of her, she’s probably just annoyed we had to leave that island so soon.” Only then did Lillith notice they were at full sea. Sanji and Robin took off towards the galley, and sure enough, as soon as they walked in, Nami came out with Robin right behind her. The rest of the crew started talking amongst each other, getting excited about the upcoming feast while the red-haired girl stood by and watched the waves passing by in the distance. The swordsman noticed her distant stare and grabbed her hand softly, pulling her along, earning strange looks from Usopp and Franky.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked him but he continued to pull her with him. He took her to the stern, behind the galley on the small piece of deck. “I saw you were watching the waves in the distance, here you can see them closer by.” He let go of her hand as she slowly walked up towards the railing. She smiled slightly while enjoying the view, she placed her hands on the railing, leaning against it. “I… don’t get it.” Her soft whisper barely audible over the sounds of the ocean. “What don’t you get?” the deep voice sounded softly in her ear, strong arms finding their way around her waist, broad chest against her wings and back. “All of you… are so nice to me, so … gentle… Even after what happened this morning.” She kept her gaze locked onto the waves, his breath warm on her neck. “Because we know you won’t turn against us, even while your demonic side is out.” She sighed deeply “How can you be so sure about that…” A deep chuckle “Your demon had plenty of time this morning to tear us apart, but it didn’t. It only attacked the mercenaries… or, well… slaughtered them would be more accurate.” A faint giggle escaped her lips, she leaned her head against his shoulder. “thank you” she whispered softly “for trying to cheer me up” He nuzzled her neck softly “You’re welcome”

They heard the door behind them open slowly, the person’s voice drenched in jealousy. “Am I interrupting…?” Sanji walked out of the galley through the backdoor, faking a smile while the look in his eyes showed hurt and jealousy. The swordsman grinned against the girl’s neck. “Yeah, you are.” A sigh escaped the girl’s lips. She stepped away from the swordsman’s embrace. “No, you’re not.” She smiles at the blonde softly while hitting the green-haired male on the arm. “Would you mind helping me out in the kitchen Lillith-chan?” the cook asked her politely, glaring at the swordsman whose face turned grim at the question. “Sure, if Nami’s not in there…” She scratched the back of her head a bit awkwardly. “You need not worry about that.” He smiled, leading her inside the kitchen. “Robin took care of her.” He shut the door behind them.

He gently grabbed the girl’s shoulders and spun her around, facing him. She looked at him shocked, uncertain of what was going on. He examined her face and her neck. “Sanji, what are you…?” she got cut off when he pulled her close, embracing her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re you again.” He whispered softly. He felt her tensing up in his arms. “I didn’t want to show you earlier when you asked about it.” She spoke softly “Now you’ve seen it, and you still embrace me. Why?” He looked her in the eyes, smiling his gentle smile. “You can’t help there’s another side of you, and we promised we’d help you gain control of it.” He chuckled a little “Yeah I was taken aback when you changed into it completely, but you turned back as soon as we grabbed hold of you. It showed that, even though you change, there’s still a little bit of you inside that demon.” The girl stared at him dumbfounded. “I…don’t get you, any of you” she spoke in a trembling voice. “I’m a monster, you’ve all seen it and yet… you all keep supporting me like nothing happened.” The cook snickered “Most of us are monsters, you fit right in with us.” She didn’t know what to say to that anymore so she gave up on trying to comprehend.

“What did you need my help with?” She whispered, softly returning his hug. “I erhm… was actually hoping to have some time to talk to you about last night.” She raised her eyebrow, letting go of him. “About what?” she asked suspiciously. The cook looked at her, thinking over his answer. “I was… curious about…” a sigh escaped her lips. “my nightmare?” he nodded softly, placing his hands on her hips “though I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.” She averted her gaze “I dreamed about the experiments they used to perform on me.” A silence descended between them, only a soft simmering pot on the stove was heard.

“I’m sorry for asking.” He broke the silence. “It’s okay.” She laid her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against the nape of his neck. Right at that moment the door burst open, a very annoyed swordsman marching in. He glared at the sight of them hugging, grabbed her elbow and snatched her away from the cook. The girl gasped surprised, nearly stumbling over her own feet. He shoved the cook against the wall by the collar of his shirt, he, too, surprised. The swordsman seething with anger and jealousy, glaring dagger at his crewmate. “…the fuck” he muttered right before the other male punched his fist through the wall, right beside his head. The blonde stared at the other wide eyed, trembling.

Lillith yelped and flinched when he punched the wall. She shuffled towards the door backwards, pulling it open and hurried out. The green-haired ball of anger glanced back when he heard the door, watching her run out. “Lillith, wait.” He called out, pulling his hand out of the wall, but she didn’t hear him anymore. The trembling cook pried the hand from the collar of his shirt effortlessly. “Happy now shitty marimo?” he grumbled “you chased her off.”  He bolted after her, leaving Zoro alone in the kitchen. He ran his hand through his short, green hair. “Shit… I lost it…” He sat down at the table, dropping his head onto the table, grumbling to himself.


	9. revelation

Meanwhile

‘Where did she go?’ the cook thought to himself while he dashed out the galley. He looked around, out over the main deck. Only their captain playing around with Chopper and Usopp there, with Robin watching over them.  
  
‘Robin-chan?’ he thought. ‘Wasn’t she keeping nami-san busy…?’ The raven-haired archeologist looked at him from across the deck. She smiled faintly, glancing at the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters.  
  
The blonde slowly descended into the men’s sleeping quarters, finding the girl on the sofabed. A faint smile appeared on her face when she heard him walk in. “He startled me” she spoke softly, before looking up. Her eyes showing a glimmer of red. “Did he hurt you?” He sighed, relieved to have found her. “I’m okay” smiling softly as he sat down next to her. Her faint smile now a genuine one, she hid her face in the nape of his neck again, while he gently pulled her into his lap. His arms around her waist, the scent of her hair filling his lungs. “Sanji?” nothing more but a soft whisper as she lifted her head from his shoulder. “What is it?” he looked into her eyes, trailing his fingertips over her side.  
  
Before she could speak, the door flew open, an agitated Nami barging in. She pushed the winged girl away from the blonde cook, grabbing his arm in the process and dragged him out. Lillith watched him getting dragged away while he looked at her apologetic, sighing softly. She sat herself down on her ‘bed’ again, just as the raven-haired archeologist walked in.  
She smiled softly at her. “Everything alright? What happened?” the winged girl smiled faintly, explaining what happened in the kitchen. Robin went quiet for a moment “He fancies you” she spoke with a chuckle “in fact, both of them do” The younger girl looked up at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Guess I’ll just lay low for a bit, don’t want to ‘steal’ him away from Nami…” she replied slightly embarrassed. Robin looked at her with an understanding look on her face. “I know you like them too, and to be honest…” she sighed “There’s no stealing him from miss navigator, she’s just jealous now because you’re getting so much attention from him. It’s not like they’re romantically involved with each other, she just likes taking advantage of him.” A scowl appeared on her face. “Now even more so than ever before.” The winged girl sighed again, Robin smiling slightly. “I’ll talk to him, don’t you worry about it.” She gave her a small, reassuring hug. “Thanks Robin, but please, don’t get yourself into trouble for me…” Robin chuckled softly “Don’t worry about me, there’s someone who’s got my back whom Nami shouldn’t mess with” with a wink, she stood up and left, leaving the younger girl with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, the slight smile on her face faded. ‘How am I going to bring this to him…’ she thought to herself as she made her way back to the deck. She caught a glimpse of the blond cook getting ordered around by their navigator, working his butt off for her, taking care of her tangerine trees. She shook her head disapprovingly, before getting caught off guard by two rubbery arms wrapping themselves around her as she felt the chest of their captain against her back. “What’s on your mind?” he asked in a serious tone. He knew there was something going on, he had seen their new nakama stumble out of the galley shocked, their cook following shortly after. She leaned against him as he held her, giving him a short version of Lillith’s story and what happened afterwards. “… and then navigator-san came in, pushed her aside and pulled cook-san with her.”  
  
Luffy sighed deeply, his chin on Robin’s shoulder. “Want me to talk to Sanji?” he asked, glancing at the tangerine trees. “I just need you to have my back when navigator-san finds out what I did.” She looked into his onyx eyes. Smiling, he kissed her lips softly “You know I do” She smiled softly as he pulled his arms back. “Let’s see if I can pry him away from her…” The young captain giggled “I’ll go check on Zoro meanwhile. Will Lillith be alright?” His grin slightly fading as he thought about the winged girl. The archeologist chuckled softly. “She’ll be fine, I gave her something to think about” With a small peck on his lips, she left to have a much needed chat with the blond.  
  
He watched her leave while gathering his thoughts. He had to figure out what was going on with his first mate, he knew Zoro would never hurt a nakama on purpose, let alone try punch his face in.  
Slowly he opened the door to the galley, the swordsman still sitting at the table. His head on the table, his hands gripping his short hair. “What’s happening to me?” he asked when he heard the door close behind his captain. “Am I losing my mind?” he gazed at the younger male. Luffy didn’t say anything, just walked over to him and sat down opposite of him. “what do you feel?” he asked the swordsman. “What do you feel when you look at her.” his expression more serious than Zoro had ever seen. “I… I feel warm, longing, like I want to hold her forever.” He shook his head softly “I don’t know how to explain.” He didn’t expect the next question though. “What do you feel when you look at Sanji.” A moment silence. “I…feel strange around him.” He paused. “I… I didn’t want to attack him Luffy…” the young captain kept his serious expression. “Yet that’s exactly what you did when you saw them together. Who were you jealous of?” Shock crept on the older males face. Now that he thought about it… “…both” Luffy stood up again. “Now I know what’s going on with you.” He ruffled through the other’s hair. “You like both of them.” He smiled. “You should tell them sooner or later.” He made his way back to the door. “oh, one more thing. We’re starting Lillith’s training this evening, prepare yourself.” He could faintly hear the soft reply when he closed the door behind him. “yes, senchou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm sorry it took sooo long to finally update again, college is super busy so I haven't really had any time to write. BUT I'm going to try and write more starting now (see it as a new years resolution ^-^" ) so....yeah... Sorry again for those who'd actually been waiting for me to update again, hope you enjoyed this short add to the story and again, I'm sorry for any (or all) typo's or violations against grammar ^-^


	10. Fixing things?

A Little while later

A soft knock on the door pulled Lillith from her thoughts. “Come in.” The door opened slightly, Franky stuck his head inside. “Luffy wants to see you in the gym/crow’s nest.” She looked up surprised. “Oh? Okay.” She followed him silently.

There she was met by Luffy, Chopper and Zoro. “Thanks Franky.” The young captain dismissed the cyborg, who closed the door after her. When she walked in, the green-haired male couldn’t help but look away in shame. She glared at him slightly before focusing on their captain with a questioning look on her face. “We’ll be starting your training today.” He softly spoke. “Since your wing still needs healing, we’ll take it slow. Chopper is here to make sure you don’t overdo it…” he glanced at the little doctor, who was taking a bandage from his bag “…and to immobilize said wing.”

The doctor stepped towards her, holding the bandage while taking his human form. Silent, but slightly grumpy he bound her damaged wing to her back so she could barely move it. “I think it’s too early to get started but… captain’s orders” he mumbled quietly to Lillith when he was finished. She smiled in response. “I’ll be fine, I’ve got the best doctor there is to my disposal.” At this, the doctor shrunk back to his normal form, blushing and acting all embarrassed at the compliment.

Luffy smiled softly at the display, pushing Zoro’s shoulder to make him walk over to her. The swordsman hesitantly complied, slowly walking the short distance towards her. He saw she gazed at him intently, her non-bandaged wing slowly puffing up, taking a step back when she felt he was getting too close. The sight made his chest tighten up, her anger hurt him internally. He struggled to maintain eye contact with her, but felt unable to break it at the same time.

The air slowly thickened with tension between them, the young captain breaking the silence. “I think this is the part where you should man up Zoro” He looked at his first mate’s back. The green-haired male flinched slightly as he watched her irises gradually change color, images from that morning flooding his mind. “I…I’m sorry about what happened earlier”

The girl growled softly in response. “You nearly injured him over a hug, have you lost your fucking mind?” Zoro flinched at her choice of words and growling. “I…I lost myself.” he looked away, unable to bare the sight of her anger towards him. Her growling got slightly louder, her teeth changing to fangs. “Lost yourself?” She slowly moved closer to him, making him back up. “Nearly beating your nakama’s head in is ‘only’ you losing yourself?” Her anger beginning to get the better of her, her eyes slowly turning black, along with the streaks in her hair. Chopper glanced at Luffy. “This is getting out of control.” He whispered quietly. “Wait a little longer…” he replied barely audible.

Without notice, she lunged at Zoro, making him lose his balance. They both tumbled to the floor, the furious girl on top of him. She forcibly grabbed his shirt, her hands between claws and normal hands, glaring down at him. Bared teeth, growling demonically, drawing her hand back to hit him, he swiftly grabbed her wrist. “Look I’m sorry, I can’t undo what I did.” He looked into her eyes. She tried hitting him again, she had barely released his shirt before he grabbed her other wrist, turning them around. She laid on her back, struggling against his grip, him straddling her. He pinned her claw-like hands to the ground. “I got… jealous.. when I saw you two together…”

He glanced away, her struggling stopped. She watched him turn his head. Jealous…? Her anger slowly subdued. “That’s no reason to bash someone’s head in…” the male on top of her sighed deeply “I know, I’m gonna apologize to him too. Shouldn’t have done that, nor should I have scared you like that.” Her features slowly changed back to normal, a voice behind them spoke up. “I think that’ll do for today.” Their captain got up from the bench he was sitting on.

The swordsman got up from the floor, helping the winged girl back to her feet. “We know the thing that triggers your ‘demonmode’ now, we can try to use that next time.” the girl glanced at him, he smiled warmly. “Fear, anger, injustice and you feel strongly for your friends, a few in particular.” She nodded, agreeing on the ‘friends’ part. She was uncertain what he meant with the ‘few in particular’ part.

“I wonder… Do you remember what happens when the demon-you takes over? Have you any memory of this morning?” The girl thought about the question. “I remember you all beaten up and them knocking Zoro and Sanji unconscious and…” she frowned slightly. “That’s about it, that’s all I remember. When I woke up with a large gap in my memory I knew it had happened again.”

The little reindeer had taken on his human form again, removing the bandage that bound her injured wing to her body. “You don’t know what you did then?” she shook her head slightly. “Zoro said something about me slaughtering them, I thought he was joking.” The three males glanced at each other slightly surprised. “Actually… that’s exactly what you did.” the swordsman spoke carefully. She turned pale at his words. “It’s okay, we disposed of them before we left.” The black haired boy assured her. She nodded quietly.

“So…What’s gonna happen next?” she asked uncertain. The young captain glanced at the little doctor next to him. “First, Chopper is going to try a new medicine he developed on your wing to speed up the healing process. When it’s healed properly, we will figure out to what extend you can control your other side.” He nodded at the little reindeer, who moved towards the girl and tugged her healthy wing. She sat down on her knees so he didn’t have to change to be able to reach her bandages. “I’ll be checking on your shoulder next Zoro.” The little doctor glanced sternly at the swordsman, while removing the restraining bandages from her body.

“Please hand me the little red flask.” The older male complied, handing over the flask. Lillith watched silently as Chopper uncorked the flask. “This will burn a bit…” He softly warned her while removing the splint from her wing. “…great…” she mumbled softly. She felt him pull her wing carefully, making sure the fracture would stay in place. Slowly, he poured the red liquid onto her fractured area. An agonizing burning sensation spread through her entire wing to her shoulder, making her squeal out in pain.

Zoro dropped to his knees in front of her immediately, grabbing her tightly like he had done before. In a reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her teeth into his skin again. “Burn a bit?” he spoke through gritted teeth, she was biting harder than before. The little doctor looked worried. “Her wing got strained too much when she transformed fully this morning, it appears the fracture got worse and split a small part of the bone. This liquid will fix it completely, but it hurts more than I had anticipated.” He took a clean bandage from Luffy, who took it from the bag after the liquid had been poured on the wing, wrapping it around the fractured area. The burning feeling slowly subdued to a sting, she removed her painful grip. The little reindeer glanced at Luffy and nodded towards the door, telling him to leave the two alone for a while. The black-haired captain smiled slightly and left, the little doctor following him.

The swordsman held her gently, her racing heart pounding against his chest, her arms resting on his shoulders as she softly laid her head against his neck. Her warm breath dancing over his skin as she spoke. “You better go apologize to him now.” He slid his hands to her waist as he felt her arms leaving his shoulders, returning them to her sides. “I want to make things right with you first.” He whispered softly in response, gazing into her mismatched eyes as she lifted her head. Gently, she pushed his hands away from her waist. “Sanji comes first now, we’ll talk afterwards. Now go..” She turned away from his gaze. A deep sigh left him. “Okay, I’ll see you after I talked to him.” He kissed her cheek softly before quickly getting up and walking out. He glanced at her quickly before as he closed the door behind himself. A smile creeping onto his lips when he saw her slightly shocked, bright red blushing face, staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again... took me over a year to update and I'm terribly sorry. I'm not promising to update quicker anymore, but I will certainly try!


End file.
